Tarpaulins are canvas-like coverings used to protect objects from, among other things, the weather. Tarpaulins have been used to cover objects carried on trucks. These tarpaulins, however, are deficient in protecting against pilferage because they are easily cut with knives or razors. Accordingly, there is a need to have a cut-resistant tarpaulin to deter pilferage.
An attempt to improve the cut-resistance of tarpaulins involved the following construction: a 1.4 mm, 8-end braid of 1500 denier VECTRAN.RTM. HS liquid crystalline polymer fiber was woven and then laminated, on both sides, with polyvinyl chloride (PVC) resin, so that the PVC resin saturated the woven fabric and thereby fixed in place the warp and weft yarns of the fabric. This tarpaulin construction cut with ease. In another attempt, the foregoing construction was used except KEVLAR.RTM. aramid fibers were substituted for the VECTRAN.RTM. fibers, and an urethane resin was substituted for the PVC resin. Again, the resin fixed in place the warp and weft yarns of the fabric. This tarpaulin, also, cut with ease.